Four Seasons
by Jingga Matahari Senja
Summary: Empat remaja yang dapat diidentikkan dengan empat musim tersebut dipertemukan oleh takdir. Memilih untuk saling menjalin persahabatan, hingga akhirnya permainan takdir yang sesungguhnya ternyata justru baru saja dimulai. SasuHinaNaruSaku! RnR? LONG HIATUS. Really sorry.


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and this fanfic belongs to my self ofc ^^**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, Bad Diction & Plot, Too Much Description, etc **

**Tittle: Four Seasons**

**Inspiration: A Novel titled "Morning Light" by Windhy Puspitadewi**

**Main Casts: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Namikaze Naruto, & Haruno Sakura**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Rated: T**

**Recommended Backsongs:**

**Unlimits - Cascade**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Happy reading, y'all! ^^**

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

.

"_By chance we met, by choice we become friend." - __Millie Huang_

.

**OoOoO**

**Monday, 27****th**** February 2012**

**03:45 PM**

"Ada! Nomorku ada! Benar-benar ada! Aku lulus!" seru gadis bersurai merah muda yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu dengan girang. Diketuk-ketuknya terus ujung jari telunjuknya ke papan pengumuman yang memuat daftar para calon siswa baru yang lulus ujian masuk di SMA Kisetsu, di mana juga tertera angka yang sesuai dengan kertas yang kini ia bawa.

"Nomorku juga ada, Sakura-_chan_!" timpal seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang berdiri di samping gadis tersebut. Namikaze Naruto. Sebuah senyum lebar tampak terulas di bibirnya. Kedua tangannya pun bersedekap di depan dada sambil menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali. "Ternyata aku memang pintar."

"Hahaha." Sakura pun hanya tertawa datar mendengar gumaman Naruto tersebut.

Sementara itu, di belakang mereka berdua berdiri seorang gadis bermata _lavender_ yang tengah menundukkan kepala. Hyuuga Hinata. Raut wajahnya tampak takut dan gelisah. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Kesepuluh jemarinya yang saling bertautan pun ia main-mainkan. Apa mungkin aku bisa lulus juga? Saingan-saingannya terlalu berat, pikir gadis itu risau.

Di samping Hinata, berdiri tegap seorang pemuda dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Uchiha Sasuke. Sepasang _onyx _yang ia miliki lebih memilih untuk menatap Hinata yang masih menunduk. Tak berniat sedikit pun mencari-cari nomor ujiannya di papan pengumuman karena memang ia sudah yakin akan lulus. Ditepuknya kemudian puncak kepala gadis itu sembari bertanya dengan nada datarnya yang khas, "Kau tak mau menegakkan lagi kepalamu dan melihatnya sendiri?"

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Rasa takut dan gelisahnya perlahan-lahan mulai sedikit memudar. Saat Hinata ingin mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, sebuah tangan sudah lebih dulu menggamit lengannya dan menariknya mendekati papan pengumuman.

"Lihat, Hinata-_chan_! Kau juga lulus!" ujar sang pemilik tangan, Sakura, sambil menunjuk sebuah nomor. Raut kebahagiaan sangat kentara terpancar di wajahnya.

Kedua mata sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut membulat lebar saat menatap nomor itu. Ia pun maju selangkah untuk semakin mendekati papan pengumuman. Beberapa kali ia kedipkan kelopak matanya. Memastikan apa yang sekarang ia lihat adalah nyata. Bukan sebuah delusi. Kabut bening kini mulai menjamah sepasang _lavender _gadis itu, kemudian meluruh jatuh dari kedua sudut matanya. Hinata pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

"A-aku sangat senang kita berempat bi-bisa satu sekolah lagi," lirihnya sambil terisak di pundak salah satu sahabatnya itu.

Sakura pun tersenyum haru mendengar ucapan Hinata. Lembut, diusap-usapnya surai panjang berwarna indigo milik gadis yang memeluknya tersebut. Ia menghela nafas lega, lalu berkata pelan, "Ya, aku juga."

Sasuke memandang mereka berdua tetap tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun. Namun, ada sorot sebuah senyuman di kedua mata _onyx_-nya.

"Yo, _Teme_! Kita beruntung bisa sama-sama lulus ujian masuk di sekolah ini," ucap Naruto sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke, sahabat laki-lakinya yang paling dekat. Masih tersenyum cerah, ia pun ikut memandangi dua sahabatnya yang lain.

"_Hn._" Sasuke hanya bergumam singkat dan acuh tak acuh, tanpa berniat sama sekali untuk menyahut.

Mereka memang adalah empat remaja yang sudah menjalin persahabatan sejak lama. Bagaikan empat musim yang identik dengan diri mereka masing-masing, empat remaja itu selalu berdampingan dan saling mendukung. Meskipun memiliki sifat yang bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu sama, tetapi ikatan persahabatan tetap mampu mempersatukan mereka hingga detik ini.

Takdirlah yang telah mempertemukan mereka berempat di SMP Senju, hampir sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Di mana secara bersamaan, mereka ternyata menjadi siswa baru di sekolah tersebut.

**OoOoO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Thursday, 9**__**th**__** September 2010**_

_**08:50 AM**_

_Seorang gadis berjalan sambil memaksimalkan fungsi kedua matanya untuk mencari-cari sebuah pintu bertuliskan "Ruang Kepala Sekolah". Rambut indigonya dengan ujung yang menyentuh hingga ke pinggang tampak berayun-ayun anggun ketika kedua kaki rampingnya ia langkahkan menyusuri sebuah koridor panjang. Saat sepasang bola matanya menemukan apa yang ia cari, sebentuk senyum penuh kegugupan pun terukir di kedua bibirnya. _

_Gadis itu memilih untuk diam sejenak ketika sudah berdiri di hadapan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat metalik. Ia menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, kemudian mengembuskannya secara perlahan. Diketuknya pintu itu beberapa kali, namun tak kunjung ada sahutan yang mengijinkan dirinya untuk masuk. Saat ingin mengetuk sekali lagi, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis dengan sepasang iris berwarna emerald yang indah. _

_Pintu itu terbuka dengan lebar, sehingga memungkinkan sang gadis bersurai indigo melihat isi di dalam ruangan tersebut. Dapat dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah berdiri membelakanginya sembari memandang keluar jendela. Ada pula seorang pemuda lain yang memiliki kembar sapphire blue sebagai indra penglihatannya kini menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang secerah matahari. Dan tak lupa, gadis yang tadi membukakan pintu pun tersenyum lembut sambil melambaikan tangan padanya._

"_A-ano, ini benar ruang Kepala Sekolah, 'kan? A-aku adalah siswa baru di sini."_

_Mendengar itu, sang gadis bermata emerald langsung menarik tangan gadis itu dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Terdengar kemudian helaan nafas lega darinya. "Untunglah akhirnya bukan hanya aku satu-satunya gadis di sini."_

_Sang gadis bersurai indigo pun mengernyitkan alisnya. Bingung. Dipandangnya gadis yang kini berada di hadapannya itu lalu bertanya dengan gugup, "Mak-maksudnya apa?"_

"_Mungkin maksudnya jika sedetik sebelum kau datang kemari masih juga belum ada yang datang, dia akan memilih untuk keluar dari sini atau… munkin berubah menjadi laki-laki. Percayalah, yang tadi itu adalah suara pertama yang aku dengar darinya sejak aku berada di sini 10 menit yang lalu," ucap pemuda pemilik dua manik mata layaknya langit itu dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya._

"_Cih! Kau sendiri juga memilih untuk diam dan tidak berbicara sedikit pun sedari tadi. Aku kira kau… dan juga dia," sang gadis berpupil emerald itu mengedikkan dagunya ke arah seorang pemuda yang masih berdiri menghadap jendela, "adalah dua orang bisu. Karena itu, aku lebih baik diam saja."_

"_Aku tidak bisu," ucap dua pemuda tersebut serempak. Satunya dengan nada datar dan satunya lagi dengan nada merengut._

_Sang pemuda bermata sapphire blue itu pun tiba-tiba terkekeh geli. "Aku hanya sedang malas berbicara. Aku tadi masih mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Padahal biasanya aku bisa dikatakan," kedua jemari telunjuk dan tengah kanannya bergerak naik-turun membentuk simbol petik, "cukup sangat berisik."_

"_Ng… Go-gomen. Jadi sebenarnya kalian bertiga itu siapa? Mengapa ada di sini?"_

"_Mereka juga sama sepertimu. Siswa baru yang akan mulai bersekolah di sini."_

_Terdengar sebuah suara menyahut yang seketika membuat keempat remaja itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampaklah seorang wanita yang sudah berumur 50 tahun, tapi masih terlihat cantik, berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut, diikuti pula di belakangnya seorang wanita bermata ruby. _

"_Aku adalah Senju Tsunade, Kepala Sekolah di sini. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Tadi ada urusan penting yang harus kukerjakan," lanjut sang Kepala Sekolah setelah duduk di kursi kebesarannya, kemudian memperkenalkan wanita yang kini sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya itu, "Dan ini adalah Yuhi Kurenai, wali kelas kalian yang baru." _

_Kurenai pun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil sedikit menganggukan kepalanya sekali. Keempat remaja yang sudah berdiri secara berdampingan itu secara refleks membalas dengan menundukkan kepala sesaat dalam gerakan lambat. Seolah dua warna mata semerah darah itu mampu membuat mereka patuh._

"_Ja-jadi maksud Tsunade-Sama kita berempat akan sekelas?" tanya sang gadis bersurai indigo tanpa mampu menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Ia tak menyangka ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang akan menjadi siswa baru di hari itu._

_Wanita yang menjadi Kepala Sekolah tersebut pun mengangguk mantap. "Ya, karena kalian memang pantas masuk di kelas yang sama. Kelas superior. Mengingat nilai-nilai kalian di raport sekolah sebelumnya adalah di atas rata-rata dan perbedaannya juga tidak terlalu jauh. Lagipula hanya kelas superior yang masih bisa menampung empat siswa baru lagi." Tsunade memilih diam sesaat. Kedua alisnya kemudian sedikit terangkat. "Lalu… apakah kalian sudah saling berkenalan?"_

_Ketiga dari empat remaja itu pun menggeleng bersamaan. Sementara sang pemuda berambut raven hanya bergeming. Tetap mempertahankan wajah stoic-nya._

"_Sou ka. Baiklah, kalian bisa berkenalan sekarang," ujar Tsunade dengan suara tegas._

_Keempat remaja itu pun mengubah posisi mereka menjadi dua sisi yang saling berhadapan. Di sisi kanan, berdiri sang pemuda dengan sepasang sapphire blue di matanya, berdampingan dengan sang gadis bersurai indigo. Sementara di sisi kiri, berdiri sang pemuda berambut raven yang berdampingan dengan sang gadis yang memiliki dua iris emerald._

"_Aku Namikaze Naruto. Pindahan dari kota Suna."_

"_Uchiha Sasuke dari kota Kumo."_

"_Aku Haruno Sakura. Pindahan dari kota Iwa."_

"_A-aku Hyuuga Hinata dari kota Ame."_

_Empat musim pun bertemu dalam dimensi ruang dan waktu yang sama. Sejak saat itulah mereka berempat menjadi dekat dan akhirnya saling menjalin persahabatan. Tanpa menduga bahwa suatu saat nanti persahabatan mereka akan mendapatkan rintangan yang membuat mereka terjatuh, terpuruk, saling membangkitkan, kemudian jatuh lagi, hingga akhirnya mereka berusaha menemukan cara tersendiri untuk bisa melewatinya._

.

.

.

**OoOoO**

**Tuesday, 3th April 2012**

**08:00 AM**

Warna biru membentang angkuh di langit luas kota Konoha. Menampakkan kecerahan warna birunya yang indah di pagi hari di musim semi itu. Sang dewa matahari pun bersinar nyalang menyumbangkan kehangatannya bagi para makhluk buana. Seolah ingin membagi keceriaannya ketika tahun ajaran baru di sekolah-sekolah Jepang akhirnya telah dimulai.

Sebuah mobil _Hyundai Equus_ berwarna putih terlihat berhenti di depan gerbang utama SMA Kisetsu. Seorang gadis bermanik _lavender_ yang duduk di jok belakang pun membuka pintu di sampingnya, setelah sebelumnya ia memberikan sebuah senyuman pada sang supir.

"_Arigatou ne, Ko-san."_

"_Douitashimashite, Hinata-Sama,"_ balas sang supir dengan senyum lembut yang tak lupa ia sunggingkan untuk majikannya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan lalu keluar dari mobilnya. Detik itulah, sepasang matanya langsung menangkap dua sosok sahabatnya yang juga baru saja sampai di depan gerbang SMA Kisetsu. Hinata pun semakin mengembangkan senyumnya seraya mengucapkan sebuah sapa, "_Ohayou, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun."_

Kedua remaja itu seketika menoleh dan langsung mengerutkan kening melihat Hinata yang kini sudah melangkah menghampiri mereka.

"_Ohayou, Hinata_," balas Naruto kemudian sambil tersenyum lebar. Kerutan yang tadi sempat muncul di keningnya pun telah menghilang.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, ekspresi heran masih tampak di wajah Sakura yang dibingkai oleh surai merah mudanya itu. Membuat Hinata juga ikut merasa bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya tersebut.

"_Ohayou, Hinata-chan,"_ balas Sakura akhirnya. "Ng, kenapa kau tak berangkat bersama Sasuke-_kun_?"

Hinata pun tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura itu. "Sasuke-_kun_ bilang dia sedang ada urusan, jadi dia tidak bisa menjemputku."

Ya, sebenarnya rumah Sasuke dan Hinata memang searah, sehingga mereka berdua bisa berangkat bersama-sama ke SMA Kisetsu yang jaraknya juga cukup jauh dari rumah mereka. Sementara itu, rumah Naruto dan Sakura justru bersebelahan. Sebuah fakta yang bahkan baru mereka berdua ketahui ketika pulang dari SMP Senju di hari pertama mereka bersekolah di tempat itu. Mereka sendiri sama sekali tak menyangka ternyata mereka berdua adalah tetangga. Sebuah fakta yang menurut Naruto dan Sakura err… -cukup- mengerikan. Mengingat bagaimana mereka –mungkin- tampaknya akan lebih sering bertengkar. Jarak rumah mereka pun cukup dekat dengan SMA Kisetsu, sehingga hanya perlu berjalan kaki sekitar kurang dari sepuluh menit. Sebuah perjalanan yang mungkin akan sangat "menyenangkan" jika diselingi oleh pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Oh, _sou ka_." Sakura sedikit membulatkan bibirnya. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita tunggu saja dia di halaman sekolah."

Hinata dan Naruto pun mengangguk setuju. Mereka bertiga kemudian melangkah bersama memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka yang baru. Sakura dan Naruto memilih berjalan mengapit Hinata, karena gadis bersurai indigo itu bisa diibaratkan seorang adik yang harus mereka berdua lindungi, termasuk juga oleh Sasuke. Di antara mereka berempat memang Hinata-lah yang terakhir lahir. Jadi, secara tak tertulis mereka bertiga menganggap sudah menjadi sebuah kewajiban untuk menjaga Hinata mereka.

"_Hmm_… Ini saat yang tepat untuk mencuci mata," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sebuah senyuman cerah khas pemuda itu pun terulas di bibirnya. "Ternyata memang benar. Banyak gadis cantik yang bersekolah di sini. Tidak salah aku memilih dan berusaha keras untuk lulus ujian masuk sekolah elit seperti SMA Kisetsu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya lalu mendengus geli. "Memang kau belum puas juga dengan semua _fans_ bodohmu di SMP dulu, _eh_?"

"Mereka tidak bodoh, Sakura-_chan_. Hanya terlalu tergila-gila saja padaku," sahut Naruto dengan wajah pura-pura serius. Tawanya pun kemudian meledak ketika melihat Sakura langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan _over confident_-nya itu.

"Sial! Seharusnya aku tidak usah bertanya padamu tadi," desis Sakura akhirnya dengan wajah kesal. "_Huh_, menggelikan!"

Hinata pun hanya bisa terkikik pelan melihat pertengkaran kecil kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia memang sudah terbiasa melihat Naruto dan Sakura saling perang mulut. Sesuatu yang telah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya sejak pertama kali ia mengenal mereka berdua dulu.

Ketiga remaja itu pun kemudian memilih berdiri di salah satu titik di halaman utama sekolah yang memang sangat luas. Menunggu sahabat mereka yang lain. Di sana mereka bisa melihat banyak mobil mewah yang sudah berderet rapi di areal parkiran, tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka kini berdiri. Sekolah elit tentu saja pasti ada penghuninya yang juga tak kalah elitnya. Demikian juga dengan empat sekawan ini.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata sama-sama berasal dari keluarga terpandang yang sudah terkenal sepak terjangnya di dunia bisnis dan juga memiliki pengaruh besar bagi sektor perekonomian Jepang. Sementara Namikaze Naruto, ayahnya adalah seseorang yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi di parlemen yang juga sangat berpengaruh bagi pemerintahan Jepang. Dan Haruno Sakura, ibunya merupakan seorang _designer_ pakaian yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Sosok _single parent_ yang berhasil memiliki beberapa butik mewah yang kerap dikunjungi oleh para model papan atas. Namun meskipun demikian, mereka berempat juga tidak jarang menampilkan diri mereka menjadi sosok yang sederhana. Sosok yang membuat mereka tetap merasakan kenyamanan di tengah kemewahan yang diberikan keluarga mereka.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit mereka menunggu, akhirnya sepasang manik _blue sapphire_ milik Naruto menangkap sebuah mobil _Black Jaguar_ yang sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah dan berlanjut melaju menuju areal parkiran.

"Nah, itu dia si _Teme_!"

Hinata dan Sakura seketika mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan mendapati sebuah mobil yang akhir-akhir ini memang terlihat familiar di mata mereka. Keduanya kemudian saling memandang dan langsung serempak mengangguk.

"Ayo kita langsung hampiri dia!" ujar Sakura sembari menarik tangan dua sahabatnya.

Mereka bertiga pun segera melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang juga sudah keluar dari mobilnya. Wajah yang dilapisi oleh kulit berwarna putih pucat itu terlihat tidak menampakkan ekspresi sedikit pun. Sesuatu yang menjadi ciri khas diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang mungkin hanya akan hilang untuk sementara di saat-saat yang tertentu.

"_Ohayou, Teme_!" sapa Naruto dengan semangat yang tercetak jelas di raut wajahnya

"_Ohayou, Sasuke-kun_," Hinata dan Sakura pun menyapa secara bersamaan.

"_Hn_," sahut Sasuke hanya dalam bentuk gumaman kecil.

Naruto pun langsung mendengus jengkel. "_Cih_! Apa susahnya menjawab sapaan kami, _Teme_? Hanya perlu membalas _Ohayou_." Pemuda berambut kuning tersebut membuat suara dengan nada lembut yang dibuat-buat pada kata terakhir. "Seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak susah, kau tahu."

"_Ohayou_," tiru Sasuke akhirnya, tetapi dengan nada yang sangat datar. Nyaris seperti suara seseorang yang tidak memiliki jiwa. Pemuda itu memang lebih suka memilih untuk membalas kritikan sahabatnya tersebut dengan acuh tak acuh.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sasuke dan Naruto yang juga kadang suka bertengkar itu. Sementara Sakura hanya menggeleng kepalanya heran.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kita langsung saja pergi ke ruang auditorium. Sebentar lagi upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan dimulai," ujar Sakura sambil menggamit lengan Hinata, kemudian mengajak gadis itu melangkah bersamanya menuju gedung SMA Kisetsu.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang. Diiringi oleh tatapan kagum dari banyak gadis yang memandangi pergerakan dua pemuda yang memang memiliki sejuta pesona tersebut. Naruto sendiri hanya menanggapi para gadis itu dengan memamerkan senyum mataharinya. Sementara Sasuke memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut dan tetap mempertahankan wajah dinginnya.

Namun, ketika mereka mendapati banyak pasang mata dari pemuda-pemuda yang juga menatap takjub ke arah Hinata dan Sakura, keduanya pun langsung melayangkan pandangan membunuh andalan mereka kepada para pemuda itu. Sasuke dan Naruto kemudian serempak memilih untuk berjalan mengapit kedua sahabat mereka tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian?" tanya Sakura dengan kening berkerut. Merasa heran dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari dua pemuda itu. Begitu pula dengan Hinata. Melalui sudut matanya, ia hanya memandang bingung pada Sasuke yang kini sudah berjalan di sampingnya itu.

Naruto menautkan kedua tangannya di bagian belakang kepala. Sebuah cengiran jenaka pun terbentuk di bibirnya, kemudian ia menyahut dengan nada santai, "Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah sahabat itu memang melangkah bersama-sama dan saling berdampingan, _hmm_?"

**OoOoO**

**08.50 AM**

Upacara penerimaan siswa baru di SMA Kisetsu baru saja usai. Kini para siswa baru sekolah itu berbondong-bondong menuju sebuah lorong panjang nan lebar yang memang dijadikan tempat meletakkan beberapa papan pengumuman, di mana para siswa baru tersebut dapat mengetahui kelas apa yang akan mereka tempati selama tahun ajaran ini. Kelas X di SMA Kisetsu memang terdiri atas 5 kelas yang masing-masingnya terdiri atas 25 siswa. Jadi, tidak mengherankan gerombolan siswa baru tersebut tidak terlalu parah dalam membuat kebisingan yang mampu memekakkan gendang telinga mereka.

Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, dan Sakura pun kini tengah berjalan menuju lorong tersebut dengan tenang. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, mereka melihat sebuah papan pengumuman yang masih kosong. Beruntung SMA Kisetsu menyediakan lebih dari satu papan pengumuman, sehingga tidak akan membuat para siswa berdesak-desakkan. Keempat remaja itu pun kemudian memilih untuk mendekati papan berwarna hitam tersebut.

Sakura melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Hinata dan mengajak sahabatnya itu berlari kecil agar bisa cepat sampai. Sebentuk senyuman cerah terukir di bibir mereka. Kedua pasang mata Sakura dan Hinata kemudian tampak fokus menelusuri isi papan pengumuman tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba kedua gadis itu diam membeku. Di belakang mereka berdua pun sudah berdiri Naruto dan Sasuke yang juga terdiam kaku melihat isi papan pengumuman tersebut. Tubuh keempat sahabat itu menegang. Bergeming dalam diam.

.

.

**Kelas X-1**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Kelas X-3**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Namikaze Naruto**

.

.

Hinata kemudian menundukkan kepalanya rendah-rendah. Mencoba menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat sedih. Kedua tangannya yang bergetar kecil tampak mengepal di depan dada. Kabut bening pun sudah menggenangi kedua iris _lavender_ miliknya.

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat Hinata yang tertunduk. Memandang sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut dalam hening. Wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi sedikit pun. Sinar _onyx_ kembarnya pun meredup saat menyadari tubuh gadis itu kini tengah gemetaran.

Sakura sendiri memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Mengarahkan pandangannya ke sebuah jendela dengan kaca bening besar. Raut wajah gadis bersurai merah muda itu terlihat datar. Ia tak tahu harus merasa senang atau tidak.

Naruto pun menatap Sakura dengan sendu. Sebuah senyuman hangat tak lagi terlukis di kedua bibirnya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu kini hanya bisa diam membisu. Lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk sekedar berbicara.

Tak pernah terpikirkan sama sekali di benak para remaja itu bahwa mereka akan berpisah kelas. Kebersamaan merupakan suatu hal yang sudah biasa mereka berempat rasakan. Namun kini, mereka justru harus berubah menjadi dua sisi yang berseberangan. Empat musim yang selalu berdampingan mulai merasakan rentangan jarak yang perlahan tapi pasti akan menimbulkan perubahan-perubahan di antara mereka. Kini semuanya bergantung pada sikap keempat remaja tersebut dalam menghadapi permainan takdir dari Sang Maha Kuasa yang sesungguhnya memang baru saja dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***TBC***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aigoo~ Ternyata susah banget ngebuat fic yang tokoh utamanya ada 4 orang T_T Bingung cara ngedeskripsiinnya. Jadi harap maklum ya kalo diksinya masih berantakan -_-v Hehe..**

**Umm, gimana menurut kalian? Aneh ya fic-nya? ._. Kekeke~ Aku emang pengen banget ngebuat tu 4 chara dalam satu cerita yang ngejadiin mereka main casts, bukan hanya sekedar slight xD **

**Berawal dari aku pertama kali ngeliat opening Naruto Shippuuden yang ada scene NaruSaku hampir ciuman xD *plaaaak*, aku malah ngerasa deg-deg'an ngeliatnya. Padahal pas mereka pelukan aja aku ngerasa biasa-biasa. Masih taraf normal. (Ya iyalah, Ri. Ciuman sama pelukan kan beda? *digampol*) Tapi sebelum-sebelumnya aku juga udah nganggep mereka cocok kok. Warna rambut mereka yang juga bisa jadi ciri khas musim semi dan musim panas. Warna mata mereka yang kaya bumi dan langit. Aku ngerasa pas gitu, kaya apa yang aku rasain juga sama SasuHina. Hihi.. Terus berlanjut aku ngeliat ending 21 NS yang pake lagu Cascade – Unlimits, dan…. video endingnya bener2 sukses ngebuat aku nangis jingkrak-jingkrak x'D (aku orangnya emang gampang nangis. Cry baby, dattebane! Kekeke~) Abis di videonya tu kaya udah netepin Hinata-Hime juga sebagai main chara di Naruto. Keren banget pokoknya lah! Udah pada liat belum? Kayanya banyak yang udah ya. Aku sih emang bisa dibilang telat, soalnya baru beberapa hari yang lalu ngedownload-nya. Hehe xp Abis tu aku langsung kepikiran buat fic tentang mereka berempat. FOUR SEASONS langsung aku jadiin judul karena emang istilah ini yang cocok banget buat mereka. Sasuke: Winter, Hinata: Autumn, Naruto: Summer, & Sakura: Spring x) Tapi, pas itu aku belum dapat ide ceritanya sama sekali ._.**

**Terus kemarin lusa aku iseng buat ngulang baca novel Morning Light yang tokoh utamanya juga ada 4 orang (tapi pas punya niat iseng baca novelnya, aku sama sekali belum ada mikirin SasuHinaNaruSaku kok). Ni novel juga punya makna yang dalem banget tentang kehidupan, persahabatan, dan cinta. Gak tau kenapa, pas aku baca, yang ada di otakku 4 tokoh utamanya tu kaya Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, & Sakura. Karakternya Julian, Agnes, Devon & Sophie punya sedikit kemiripan sama tu 4 chara animanga Naruto. Walopun cuman sedikit, tapi menurut aku pribadi, kayanya PAS gitu. Hehe… Terus jadi kepikiran deh ngebuat fic tentang persahabatan SasuHinaNaruSaku, tapi gak lupa juga ada unsur romance-nya. Abis SasuHina yang diem-dieman & NaruSaku yang suka bertengkar, bagi aku keliatan manis banget. Kekeke~ **_**Ni dua pairing kaya punya cara mereka tersendiri untuk ngungkapin rasa sayang mereka. **_**(Ceilah, bahasa gue! *kicked*) Hihi..**

**Tapi selain konflik yang berhubungan sama romance & friendship, juga bakalan ada konflik dari unsur lain. Bisa dibilang makna ceritanya sama kaya novel Morning Light, tapi contoh konfliknya yang berbeda. Aku cuman nyamain rumah NaruSaku yang bersebelahan. Mereka berempat yang di Morning Light juga beda SMA (cuman satu SMP) dan pertemuan awal mereka juga bukan sebagai siswa baru. Devon-Sophie juga temen sejak kecil, beda sama NaruSaku. Tapi sama-sama suka bertengkar. Kekeke~ Yang udah baca novelnya pasti taulah xD Buat yang belum, coba deh baca. Bagus kok, isi ceritanya bermakna banget x))**

**Yosh~ sekarang mau balas review dulu yang di fic Liomsa ^0^**

**#****Emma: Namanya juga sebagai pelampiasan sesaat aja. Kekeke~ **

**Aaa~ Panggil aku Ari/Rie/Himeka aja! Tanpa suffiks pastinya (kecuali Himeka) xp *maksa* **

**Sekuel Juu Ni? Sip, diusahakan. Tapi mungkin masih lama ya. *nyengir***

**# ****mamoka: Jahh… Tu fic gak ada lanjutannya kok. Kan udah tak kasi tulisan owari. Tu cuman tak jadiin pelampiasan aja lho xD Hehe..**

**# RK-Hime: Ng, cukup Ari aja deh. Kalo pake suffiks –san malah kaya istilah arisan xp Hehe… Coba aja baca novelnya. Gak bakalan nyesel dah XD Dijamin! **

**#****Kertas Biru****:**** Hehe.. Kagak ada sekuelnya tu fic. Kan cuman sebagai pelampiasan aja ^.^v**

**# ****syasya: Akhirnya nemu juga anak FFn yang ngefans sama si Matahari Senja & novel-novelnya Kak Esti xD hehe.. **

**Tapi masih tetep hebatan kak Esti yang udah nyiptain tokoh Ari yang sempurna secara manusiawi itu x') **

**Umm, tapi fic Liomsa gak ada kelanjutannya lho ._.v**

**Yep, salam kenal juga ^.^**

**.**

**Kagak nyangka ada juga yang ngereview, padahal gaje dan membingungkan gitu fic Liomsa. Hahaha.. But, thankies buat yang udah read & review ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR (again), minna? ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu *deep bow***


End file.
